Unloved
by Maymist
Summary: Clair feels that she will always be unhappy no matter what she does with her life. Can a certain guy change that though? Harvest Moon Mfomt
1. Happiness?

**_Author Note: My first More Friends of Mineral Town fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy it and please review if you want. I've been playing this game for sometime now and I just love it. I'm not sure who I'm going to put Clair with though. Either with Gray, Rick, Cliff, or Kai and remember, I don't own Harvest Moon! Oh yeah, most people use "Claire" as the main heroine's name, but in the game Harvest Moon De Puzzle, her real name is spelled, "Clair" so that's how I'm spelling it, okay, onwards with the story!_**

**_Chapter 1: Happiness?_**

**_Clair's Pov (Point of view)_**

"You're late as usual," my boss muttered bitterly as I entered the building.

I brushed off his words, just rolling my eyes in response, and walked towards my "corner". In other words, the place behind the counter where I usually stand and take orders from customers. Although, for some odd reason, no one ever really takes orders from me, unless there are no other employees available, then that is when customers have no choice but to deal with me. Oh-little-oh-horrible-me...

I swear, everyone at my work hates me for some odd reason, and I don't get why. Okay, maybe I slip up a few times, but do they really have to act so cruel towards me? What did I ever do to them? Like seriously. Not even my own parents showed that much affection towards me. Was I born into this world to be unloved or something?

"Watch it! We don't need you spilling again blondie!" Todd, one of my co-workers, who was about the same age as me, hissed.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I flashed him a scowl and huffed under my breath, "I won't spill it. Chill."

We were now by the coffee makers, where the customers couldn't see or hear us. At least, I hoped they couldn't.

I held on tighter to my styrofoam cup that was in my grasp and it grew hot when I poured the hot liquid into it. Well, coffee to be exact. If you haven't guessed, I work at this tiny coffee shop, and making the orders is what I do here most of the time too.

"The lady wanted ice-coffee you idiot!" Todd fumed and it looked as if steam was coming out of his ears.

I rolled my eyes once again and sighed. "Look, if you weren't yelling at me all of the time, maybe I could think straight for once, and get the orders right."

His right eye started to twitch at hearing my remark and he clenched his teeth tightly. "How DARE you talk back to me like that! We don't even need you here! If it weren't for our lack of staff here, boss would of have never hired you! I'm not just making that up either, he told me himself!"

A second sigh escaped my mouth and I shook my head.

"Guess I'm just lucky then..." I muttered not looking at him and started preparing the correct order.

"You're pathetic as usual," Todd chuckled, crossing his arms, and turned away from me.

I could really care less about what he has to say to me. He says stuff to me like that everyday even though he messes up most of the time too. That moron. Not to mention it's pointless for me to start a fight with him. Which I could do easily and humiliate him on all levels. However, I probably would get fired considering he is the boss's son. Which is totally unfair. Well, life is unfair most of the time.

Two hours passed and I was doing a decent job, unlike Todd, who was just slacking off, making ME do all of the work. Gosh, I hate him. I really do. I even do some of his shifts and he still gets credit. Most of the time he gets praised more and more money. Wonder why...

Suddenly, I felt steaming-hot coffee splash onto my shirt, and a high-pitched scream escaped from my mouth. I continued to cringe repeatedly as I tried my best to remove the coffee from my blouse with paper towels and tried to endure the pain.

Turning my head slightly, I see Todd looking at me, slightly smirking. That jerk! He must have spilled the coffee on me!

My boss rushed over to us, since I'm assuming he heard my scream from before, and he demanded fiercely, "What happened?"

"Clair spilled coffee all over herself, sir. I was just trying to clean it up for her," Todd lied, making the tone of his voice all innocent-like, and a fake frown appeared on his face.

Anger had immediately surged through every atom of my body and I clenched both my teeth and fists as I turned to face Todd.

"You liar! YOU SPILLED THE COFFEE ON ME YOU JERK!" I thundered, unable to control my anger, and I got all up in Todd's face.

"Clair, that's enough! How DARE you call my son a liar! He would never lie! I think you should go and don't expect to be getting paid this week at all either!"

"But-"

"LEAVE!"

My trembling mouth opened to say something back but it closed again in defeat. Fighting back tears, I rushed out of my work, and headed back to my tiny apartment.

As I entered, I instantly went onto my bed, and cried into a pillow.

"I HATE THAT PLACE!" I screamed furiously and continued to sob into the pillow.

It's not fair! Todd is the one who spilled it on me and I got in trouble! WHY? I do all of the work all of the time and Todd gets all of the credit! He even lies about his own mistakes and I got in trouble for it! Boss won't even believe me... Why...Why is this all happening to me? I don't get it! I got good grades all throughout high school and I can't find a decent job! Was I made not to be ever happy?

I started to take deep breaths, trying to calm down, and I sat up on my bed as I wiped away my tears.

The newspaper placed on my tiny wooden table had caught my attention and I stood up. I walked over towards the table and picked up the newspaper.

"Since when do I read newspapers anyways?" I muttered to myself slightly annoyed and I started flipping through the pages.

I don't even know why I'm looking through this newspaper. Usually I just recycle them or use them to write on if I don't have any paper left. I guess it wouldn't hurt though since my life is already messed up as it is. My life feels so dull, boring, depressing, pointless, and just...empty. Yeah, I'm alive, but I'm not living. I should change that.

I continued to flip through the pages when a certain advertisement had caught my attention. The advertisement was about a farm and it read, "Would you like to enjoy a peaceful and refreshing farm life? Call the number on the back for more info."

My eyes widened, feeling a tiny bit of hope surge through me, and my sapphire eyes continued to scan the advertisement. There were beautiful pictures of the farm, the animals, and of the town. It really does look like a great place to live! Everything looked so clean, and peaceful, and-and, just so AMAZING!

I held onto the newspaper tighter, my body shaking with excitement, and a smile was trying to form on my face.

Without thinking, I dashed over to my phone, and dialed the number on the back of the advertisement.

"Hello, is this MT Realtor? I'm calling about the farm..." my voice echoed into the phone.

"Why, yes, yes it is. You interested?" the man questioned nonchalantly.

"Yes I am! Can you tell me more about the farm and Mineral Town, please?" I asked politely but anxiously.

"Of course. Now, let's start with your name," he replied, his voice smooth like a snake, and I nodded.

Although, for some odd reason, I was growing slightly suspicious.

"Um, it's Clair. My name is Clair. So are the living conditions good?"

"A lady, huh? Well, why don't you come and see for yourself? There are directions on how to get there on the back of the ad," he stated and he abruptly hung up on me.

I blinked in confusion.

"Huh? Well, that was weird..." I mumbled to myself awkwardly.

I looked down towards the advertisement in my grasp and smiled. _Maybe, just maybe, I'll be happy just this once..._

I started packing all of my belongings together into my pink suitcase while grinning. The farm continued to stay in my mind as I packed and daydreams of me working on the farm raced through my mind. I couldn't wait to get there and I couldn't wait to start my _new _life! I especially couldn't wait to leave that rat-hole, in other words, my work, and to never see that jerk Todd again! Gosh, I hate him!

Although, managing a farm doesn't sound easy. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it but I should at least try to make a good effort. It's better than staying here in this boring city anyways!

"Oh, I should probably call up my work, and quit while I'm at it..." I mumbled to myself and walked back towards my phone.

I dialed my work's number and put the phone to my ear. "Hello? Boss?"

"No, it's Todd you idiot. What do you want?"

A smirk formed onto my lips and I started laughing hysterically. "I want _nothing _from you, you moron. Now, tell your dad I'm quitting. I found a new job. A _way _better one too, in fact."

It was Todd's turn to laugh now. "Okay, who scammed you? Wait, who would even give YOU a job? Whatever, you can stop joking around now. We want you at work tomorrow by noon, got it?"

"I'm being serious. I'm quitting for real. For _good_. I can't stand working there anymore, especially since you work there! Now, goodbye Todd-"

"Wait! Hold on... What is your new job anyways?" Todd interrupted while the tone of his voice sounded different, as if he was worried or something.

"Why do you care anyways?" I snapped.

"Just tell me!" Todd demanded persistently and I sighed.

"I'm going to be a farmer at this one town," I answered proudly.

Todd started to laugh once again. "Are you serious? You? A farmer? ARE YOU CRAZY? You won't be able to handle a farm!"

"Watch me," I replied with a smirk.

"Well, when you give up on being a farmer, were not hiring you back, Clair..." Todd warned me in a cocky tone.

"Like I care. I'm staying there for good anyways!"

"You're being stupid. Just stay here!"

"Why should I? You treat me so badly!"

"Well... That's because I..." Todd paused for a moment and then said hesitantly, "That's because...I like you, Clair."

My eyes widened at hearing those words and I hung up on him.

Cautiously, I walked away from the phone, my eyes twitching as his words continued to replay in my mind, and I shook my head.

Todd likes me? How am I suppose to believe that? He spilled hot coffee on me and then got me kicked out of work! Wait, I bet he is trying to mess with my mind! That jerk! Last week he said no guy would ever want to go out on a date with a 'tramp' like me so why would he say that he likes me? Well, I've never been on a date before, but whatever! Saying that he likes me was just another one of his lies! He really thinks that I would believe him? Yeah right!

A few days had passed by and I just completely moved out of my apartment. I haven't heard from Todd at all or my boss. Good riddance to them both.

Today was the first day of summer and I was on my way to my new home: the farm. Mineral Town wasn't too far from the city so I was walking there. I was dressed in blue overalls and wore a checkered pink and white shirt under my overalls. Well, I was dressed this way since I am going to be a farmer and this outfit seemed suitable for the job. I also was carrying my pink suitcase and was wearing something similar looking to a backpack: a rucksack.

As I continued to walk, I finally saw the entrance to the farm, and my sapphire eyes sparkled as I smiled immensely.

"Finally!" I exclaimed ecstatically and started to sprint into the farm.

My smile recited once I actually walked into the farm and stood in front of what was suppose to be my house. My eyes grew wide in fear as I looked around and I fell to my knees. I was tricked...

The house that was in front of me looked beat up and ancient. It looked as if the house would collapse any second and it looked way too small. I don't even want to call it a house; it looks more like a shack to me. The other buildings around here didn't look in good condition either. The chicken coop, barn, and stable all looked horrible. I even saw some holes in the roofs of the stable and barn. The gigantic field was filled with weeds, stones, and all of these branches. This farm looked nothing like it did in the advertisement.

I could feel tears trying to pour out of my eyes. However, I fought back tears because I heard someone's footsteps and I stood.

A stubby man dressed in red approached me and he had a puzzled look on his face.

"Hello. Are you a tourist?" he asked me calmly.

I shook my head, not wanting to speak, because I knew if I were to speak, I would probably end up sobbing.

"Oh. Wait, did MT Realtor tell you that you could live a refreshing life on this farm? You're the new farmer?"

I nodded in response.

The stubby man then started to laugh for a few seconds and told me, "You've been tricked! It used to be a gorgeous farm, but not anymore since the owner passed away. As you can see, no one's been taking care of it."

I gasped and clenched my fists angrily as I demanded, "Then why put out advertisements like that to fool people?"

"Not many people want to work on the farm now. So they decided to make the advertisement sound more attractive and we added old pictures of the farm when it was in good condition," he answered truthfully.

"Why would you add old pictures?" I snapped enraged.

"Every now and then, people who have seen the ad come here. Just like yourself. But as soon as they see the farm, they get disappointed and leave. Just like that. It's been awhile since the last one came, though... I see that you believed in that cheesy advertisement!" the man explained to me while chuckling and anger boiled inside me as he continued to chuckle.

"Shut up! I lost everything now! I moved out of my apartment and quit my job because I thought this place would...would at least be decent and not like this!" I yelled infuriated and tears were almost coming out of my eyes.

The man looked ashamed and he looked down towards the ground. "So you quit your job and moved out of your apartment... That's too bad..."

I nodded while glaring at him and crossed my arms.

He suddenly flashed me a grin and said, "Hey, why don't you just try and run the farm? The house is livable, and actually pretty nice. If you work hard, I think you'll be happy here. As the mayor of this town, I will help you as much as I can."

Is he being serious? He really expects me to just say yes after being tricked? Oh, Todd was right! I was tricked, scammed, or whatever you want to call it! But, I guess I really have no choice... Okay, I guess I'll just stay here for a little bit, and if things go okay, I'll stay.

I sighed. "I guess...I guess I'll stay."

"Alright, well, welcome to Mineral Town! My name is Thomas by the way and as I mentioned before, I'm the mayor of this town. You should go unpack your things and I'll show you all of the farming basics!" Thomas stated cheerfully and I nodded.

A few hours later, I had finally finished unpacking everything. Thomas had showed me all of the farming basics and I met the guy who collects my shipments too. Both of them had just left my farm and Thomas suggested that I should introduce myself to everyone in town.

I sighed at hearing the word _introduction _and I walked out of my farm.

Why couldn't he give me a tour instead? He is the mayor after all! He didn't even give me any seeds to start out with or any animals! I have to get everything on my own! Gosh, this sucks! You think the least he could do is give me something to start out with... All I got is the tools and that's pretty much it. How am I suppose to make money?

Suddenly, I stumbled upon a building and the sign read, "Saibara Blacksmith"

I sighed.

Well, I guess this is where I start with my introductory. Man, I really don't want to do this. Everyone is probably going to hate me here too!

I timidly walked into the building and the first thing I saw was a very pissed-off looking old man behind a counter.

"Gray, you're doing it wrong AGAIN!" the old man fumed.

I winced and took a step back in fear.

This dude sounds like my old boss! Um, maybe I should come back another time...

"Then why don't you do it then?" an enraged voice from the other part of the room yelled.

A young man then stomped in front of the counter and faced the old man. I couldn't see his face. He looked about my age, while his hair seemed blonde like mine, but also looked kind of red, and he wore this blue cap.

"I'm sick and tired of you not giving me credit for the work I do! You treat me like DIRT!" the young man roared.

I think this guy is going through the same thing I did with my old job. However, I could be wrong...

He suddenly turned around and our eyes locked.

My heart instantly stopped once our eyes met and my body jumped.

His eyes were the color of sapphires, just like mine, and they captivated me for a moment. He was tall, muscular, and...well...very good looking I must say, even though he looked completely pissed off at the moment. Oh, what am I thinking?

"Who are you?" the young man asked me coldly, lowering the volume of his voice.

"Uh, I'm the new farmer, Clair..." I stated, trying to sound casual but I felt rather awkward.

The old man then moved to the right so he could see me better and he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Farmer? You look like you could be a Barbie doll or something."

An annoyed expression showed on my face. "Thanks..." I muttered bitterly.

"Well, I'm Saibara, and this is my lousy apprentince, Gray-"

"Shut up! Okay, that's it, I'm leaving!" Gray announced infuriated and stomped out the door.

_Maybe...maybe Gray knows my pain..._


	2. Introductory Day

_**Author Note: Thank you to those who reviewed! It really does mean a lot to me and it makes my day! Honestly, I don't even have this story planned out, I'm just typing as I go. I'll update the next chapter when I can and please review. Oh yeah, Clair will have a lot of love interests in this story, just saying. Who will she end up with is the question? ;) Okay, onwards with the story!**_

_**Chapter 2: Introductory Day**_

_**Clair's Pov (Point of view)**_

As soon as Gray left the building, so did I. I certainly did not want to spend my time with his pissed off boss, especially since he compared me to a Barbie doll. Gosh, I hate those things. Anyways, I was now standing outside the Blacksmith and was trying to decide if I should try to find Gray or not. Sure, I could find him, but what am I going to say exactly? I mean, I'm a total stranger, and wouldn't it be kind of weird to try to comfort him? Besides, he looks super scary when he's pissed. Okay, I think I should just introduce myself to everyone first before I try to find this guy that I barley know.

I then started hearing tiny voices. However, they didn't sound human.

I remained standing in the same spot while looking straight ahead, waiting for something to appear. And something did. Two chickens in fact and both charging right at me. I winced as I saw the chickens coming towards me and I stepped back in fear.

"Get those chickens!" someone yelled, drawing my attention away from the chickens, and I moved my head slightly up to see a young man with glasses running behind the chickens.

He looked about the same age as me and had sandy brown hair. A white band was covering his forehead, pushing his bangs upward so they wouldn't be in his face. From under his glasses, it seemed he had blue eyes but had a tint of green in them too, I think. He was also wearing this dark-blue apron and a long-sleeved green shirt under it.

My attention then went back to the chickens and I simply picked one up. Surprisingly, it didn't attempt to peck at me or anything. The chicken just stared into my eyes and I blinked innocently in confusion.

The guy then picked up the other chicken who was now trying to peck at him. However, he calmed the chicken down though by petting it.

A huge sigh of relief escaped from his mouth. "Phew. That was close! Sorry about that! These chickens are new and they don't seem that used to me yet," he apologized bashfully and then muttered, "Although, they did eat all of my chicken feed..."

I shook my head, trying to hide a giggle, and flashed him a smile as I started to pet the chicken that was in my grasp.

"So, are you new here or something?" he asked me puzzled and raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. "You guessed it. I'm Clair. The new farmer."

"Farmer? You mean you're taking care of that old farm? Strange, I never thought anyone would take over it ever again..." he mumbled slightly amazed and then extended his hand while saying politely, "I'm Rick. I live at Poultry Farm and we sell chickens."

I nodded with a smile and we shook hands.

Oddly, I don't think I've ever shook hands with anybody before or maybe I'm just saying that since it's kind of hard to shake hands with him since I'm holding a chicken at the moment. Sigh. Such an eventful day today...

"Anyways, I think it's great that you're taking over the farm. I also think you'll be really good with animals since it seems that the chicken your holding has really taken a liking to you already," he told me grinning and we stopped shaking hands.

I looked down to the chicken I was holding and smiled.

"Gee thanks..." I replied shyly, avoiding eye-contact as I continued to look down at the chicken, and I was trying my best not to smile.

For once, someone was actually being kind of nice to me. I'm actually smiling for once, which is kind of rare for me. I better not get my hopes up though, I'm pretty sure everyone in this town isn't this nice. Besides, most people grow to dislike me for some reason.

"If you want, you can have that chicken. I'll deliver it to you by tomorrow if you want," Rick offered and my head shot up in surprise.

Whoa, a free chicken? Is this guy for real or am I just dreaming? I wonder if this Rick guy is this kind to everyone all of them time. I hope so...

"Thanks so much," I thanked him bashfully and flashed him a tiny smile.

"It's no problem. So, are you lost or something?" he asked awkwardly.

I started to laugh nervously while my right eye twitched and I blushed of embarrassment.

"Honestly, I'm just walking around this town introducing myself to everybody," I informed him and continued to laugh nervously.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you meet my mom and sister. Follow me," Rick told me, gesturing me to follow him.

He started walking ahead and I followed behind him.

A few minutes later, we came across this fence full of chickens, and he put the chicken he was holding inside the fence. Rick then turned to me and took the chicken I was holding out of my grasp and stated, "I'll put this chicken in one of the special fences since I'm giving this one to you tomorrow."

I nodded in response and watched him put the chicken away into a different fence. He then walked back to me smiling and gestured for me to follow him again, which I did. He guided me into this house and when we entered, I saw two ladies in the room with long wavy pink hair sitting at a table. One of them looked about my age while the other one looked older.

"Mom, I'm going to visit Kai!" the younger pink haired girl announced in a bubbly tone and stood up.

"OH NO YOUR NOT!" Rick roared infuriated and I winced.

I guess it was too good to be true to think that Rick was nice to everyone...

A scowl formed on the girl's face and she clenched her fists in anger.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm old enough to make my own decisions, Rick!" she yelled back in a pouting tone.

"I'm your brother and I REFUSE to let you see that jerk! He is just going to hurt you Popuri!"

"Okay, that's enough fighting you two. Please just stop..." the older woman sighed and it grew silent.

"Sorry mom..." Rick apologized and sighed himself.

"So Rick, who is the pretty girl next to you?" the older woman questioned calmly, her voice so soothing and uplifting.

I blushed at the complement and scratched my head. Complements are something I rarely get from people at all. Most people tell me I'm very unattractive when I think otherwise. I mean, I have straight long blonde hair, blue eyes, I'm skinny, and just pretty average looking, I guess. My grandma used to say I have the looks to be a popular girl at a high school or something, but I doubt that.

"Oh, this is Clair. She is the new farmer around here," Rick stated and the woman smiled.

"That is so nice to here. I'm Lillia, Rick's mother and the young lady over there is my daughter, Popuri. It's so nice to meet you, Clair," Lillia told me in a heart-warming tone while smiling and her smile just made my heart want to melt.

I returned the smile and nodded.

Popuri then walked up to me, her eyes sparkling, and she told me in a bubbly voice, "Oh cool! Another girl in town! Hope we can be great friends!"

I laughed nervously and nodded.

"Well mom, I'm off! Bye!" Popuri exclaimed and sprinted out the door.

"HEY POPURI GET BACK HERE!" Rick yelled and chased her out the door.

I sighed and turned to Lillia. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Lillia, but I think I should go introduce myself to everybody else now. Goodbye."

"Alright, have a good day Clair," Lillia told me smiling.

"You too," I replied politely while nodding and walked out the door.

A few hours later, I had introduced myself to pretty much almost all of the residents in town and everyone seemed pretty nice. However, most people didn't really seem that interested in me. I pretty much just said my name, they said their names, and I pretty much left. That was the cycle of it all. I kind of hated it.

I was still roaming around town when I suddenly came across a beach. As I entered the beach, I saw that Rick was yelling at this guy I've never seen before. A purple bandanna was wrapped around his head and he seemed pretty tan.

Who could he be? I might as well find out...

I started walking towards them and Rick immediately stopped yelling once I stood in front of them. The guy with the bandanna looked at me in astonishment for a second.

"Clair, this is Kai! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Rick warned and glared at Kai.

"Dude, will you chill out for one second? I'm just living my life and hey, I'm Kai. What's up?" Kai greeted me casually while chuckling and walked up to me.

"I'm Clair-"

"SHE IS CLAIR THE NEW FARMER, NOW GO AWAY KAI!" Rick shouted into Kai's ear.

Kai held his ear in pain and moved away from Rick.

"Dude, let the lady speak or take a chill pill! Like seriously..." Kai muttered to Rick annoyed, and then looked at me with a grin, and continued, "Anyways... A cute girl like you is running the farm, eh? Well, that sounds pretty cool! If you ever get tired, you can come to my lodge to get a snack. Just don't work too hard, okay?"

I nodded while smiling and Rick growled at Kai.

"You better not try anything with Clair or else!" Rick threatened and walked away from us.

"Sorry, that dude has some serious anger issues," Kai laughed.

"Tell me about it..." I muttered.

"Well, I've got to go for now. I'll see you around though, okay? Later."

I nodded and he walked out of the beach.

Well, I guess this place isn't so bad. I've been feeling way better ever since I arrived here. People are way nicer here than in the city. Although, something doesn't feel right and I'm not sure why… I still feel depressed. Sure, I've been smiling a lot today, but I'm still hurting on the inside. I still feel so unhappy.

Just when a frown was starting to form on my lips, I felt someone collide into me, and I fell to the ground. Sand went into my eyes and onto my clothes. I coughed a couple times and closed my eyes as I lied there on the ground.

"Sorry..." I heard a familiar voice mutter and I opened my eyes to see that it was Gray.

"You're that guy from today..." I mumbled locking eyes with him and I stood up quickly.

He avoided eye contact with me and adjusted his hands into his pockets. "Uh, yeah. Well, bye..."

"Wait, are you okay? I mean, your boss was saying a lot of cruel things..."

"He's always like that and it's none of your business!" Gray snapped.

I winced. "Well, I had a boss who was rough on me too... But I quit that job and came here, hoping that things would get better for me," I explained bashfully and bit my lip.

"Okay... And your point is?"

I gulped. "Uh... That we...have...something in common?"

Gray sighed. "You're pathetic..."

Okay, that comment ticked me off. "At least I know how to cope with things and not take it out on other people!" I countered angrily.

"Whatever..." he muttered and avoided eye contact.

Great. Just great. Another person who hates me. But this time, they aren't afraid to show it. Oh, why does this always happen to me? Why...?

I felt my sapphire eyes grow watery and I looked down.

"Maybe I am really pathetic..." I whispered, trying to fight back tears.

He winced at seeing my eyes starting to fill up with tears. "W-Wait! D-Don't cry! Uh...I didn't mean that! I was just-"

I sprinted passed him before he could finish his last sentence and I ran off into the town.

I paused as I entered my farm and panted. My head remained looking down towards the ground and I tried to fight off the tears. However, my eyes widened once I heard someone approaching me from behind.

"Hey! YOU! I wasn't done talking yet!"


End file.
